Nerves
by ApprenticeTrashmen
Summary: He was always bad at asking for things when feelings were involved. (Rated T for literally one curse word)


**Another repost, also from the old oneshot series. I personally find it to be one of the most feel good drabbles I've ever read. One of the best examples of "dorky" or "sensitive" Ragna to boot.**

 **I do not own BlazBlue.**

* * *

Sometimes all he wanted to do was hold her next to him.

It was a simple request that he could make of her, but the embarrassment of asking her something as innocent as hugging him kept him at bay. They were new to this whole relationship thing, and, despite how it's only been about a few weeks since they have been together, Ragna was afraid that he'd mess it up somehow when it concerned physical intimacy. He should just try it for the hell of it to see how she would react to it since she was fine with pretty much any contact they made, but his hesitance (or rather shyness) was preventing him from doing so, and it pissed him off to no end. He would never say it out loud of course, but he did feel just a _little_ bit nervous when it came to engaging in romance with the one person he would ever consider his equal.

Rachel took every opportunity she could to hold his hand or lean against him when they were alone together, so there should be no reason why he couldn't do the same. He reciprocated the affection she gave him well enough, sure, but taking the initiative to do so himself was both foreign to him and not something he's done ever since he was a child. Granted, at this point in his life Rachel is perhaps the only one he'd ever express any love to, so it should be easy to simply snuggle with her in her room...right?

Ragna huffed silently through his nose and propped his chin in his hand as he looked up at the woman in question from the corner of his eye. He sat on the pristine marble of her bedroom floor with his legs crossed and elbow supported by his knee while Rachel sat above him on a couch, casually reading a book while occasionally making idle conversation with him. He had just came back from some business he had to do back on Earth and had decided to come visit and stay with his lover for a few days in her castle before heading back out. He had caught her in a very relaxed and very passive mood—the clothes she wore and the way she styled her hair reflecting her current state of mind tonight—and she looked so cute just sitting there on that couch without a care in the world. She was fitted in a cream silk nightgown that reached down all the way to her ankles while her long golden locks were kept in a messy bun that framed her doll-like face. She had on a pair of glasses that were situated perfectly on the bridge of her nose, the eyewear square in shape and black in color, and an accessory The criminal has come to love since the spectacles gave her a keen air of maturity that overshadowed her somewhat juvenile-like features. Honestly, he really should just hop on that couch with her and keep her in his arms until the cows came home, but he was just so... _nervous_.

Maybe he was afraid of crushing her in his arms, but a part of him knew that the idea was ludicrous in of itself. She might be tiny and more petite looking than most girls he's seen, but Rachel was a lot stronger than she let on, so she could handle a little bear hug from him if he ever wanted to give her one.

Maybe he was worried that she'd get uncomfortable, but the both of them knew how much Rachel loved to cuddle with him whenever she had the chance—sitting in his lap and taking naps on him being only a few to name—so there was without a doubt in his mind that she enjoyed physical intimacy with him immensely.

Ragna tried thinking of a few more reasons why he felt so timid about this entire thing until he noticed Rachel peer from behind the pages of her book and smile softly at him, her cheeks dimpling and eyes staring delicately into his own. She looked so serene, just gazing down on him like that, and it made his heart skip a beat in his chest when she opened her mouth to speak.

"What is so important that you're not paying any attention to me?" She asked.

Ragna could hear a mien of playfulness in her voice that nearly made him blush. This woman had casted such a spell on him it was almost pathetic how she was able to get him so flustered so easily just from doing the simplest of gestures. He was so fucking lucky to have her, but if only he wasn't...

Fuck it.

The criminal abruptly raised himself from his seat on the floor to sit up on his knees and move towards Rachel before turning his head to the side to nestle it gently into her lap. He then let his arms come from his sides and wrap them around her abdomen tightly, allowing the blush he fought off earlier to appear on his face and dust his cheeks a faint pink and choosing not to pay it any mind this time. The rich and subtle smell of her natural scent which reminded him vaguely of the roses in her garden wafted into his nose and made him forget about his worries. Everything had suddenly felt warm and inviting, Ragna nearly believing that he could get lost in the comforting heat that was Rachel until he felt her hand rest atop his head and comb through his silver mane with delicate fingers, effectively bringing him out of his self-induced trance.

"How cute," She laughed, the vampire sounding genuinely amused by the sudden display of affection. "What has made you so doting today?"

Ragna listened to her words and let a tiny grin play on his lips.

"I don't need a reason to love you like this."

* * *

 **As usual, anyone and everyone is welcome to leave a review. If you want more reposts then feel free to let me know. Better yet if you wanna give me an actual request.**


End file.
